Base element
Base elements are elements which cannot be simplified further, and are the building blocks to more complicated elements. They are the purest form of any element. There are eight of these; Light, Fire, nature, Earth, Darkness, Water and Ice, Technology and electricity, and Air. Each primary element has an Elemental Lord. Lesser elements have "False Lords". Listing #Light. It is the very notion of sight, and in our logical world, one of the many formes of energy. But its more than just the ability to see things. Its the best in all of us, purity, strength, valor, bravery, the very stuff that makes up humankind. But at the same time, Light can be blining, overwhelming. #Air. The very idea of speed, of feelings and ideas different form the world. Air does not beak falls, Air is open, and constantly flowing, having a freedom others do not. When bundeld together, it can create a powerful force, like a tornado, but when more individual, can be beautiful, like a bird flying into the sky or a gentle breeze on a warm day. #Fire. The thing that has allowed humankind to evolve. it is heat, warmth, equal parts conforting, a community spirit, and fierce destruction, death, pain, loss, and being uncomfortable. #Technology/Electricity. The notion of technology and advancement, the power of creativity and new ideas. Technology is the most disputed of the Basic elements. The ideals of creativity make some terrible things, but without them, we would not have what we are today. Other names are Technology, Mechanical and Mech. Electricity is also a powerful force of energy and power, and is the core of many mechanical process. #Darkness. The very notion of evil, and all things ungood. The opposing force to all things good, it embodies the darkness, the evil in each and everything. Its emotionally cold. Its overpowering. It is the stuff that lingers under every civilisation, festering in the worst of places. But Darkness can be good. Hiding those who are running from the unlawful, and the peaceful and silent night. #Water/Ice. Cold. Calculating. Deceptive. Life saving. Life briging. Althogh being frozen in ice seems a night mare, that is what cryrogenics is, and it saves people's lives. Ice is also water, giver of life. Water keeps life going. #Earth. Represents solidity, strength, the stuff as we are made of. It represents something around us, while sometimes it feels harsh (sand), it can also reveal its true beauty (Gems and metals). #Nature. By far the most important one. Without it, you would not be reading this, or even thinking of this. Nature isn't just plants. Its animals and intelligence. Humans have it. Your dog has it. Even the computer you are reading this on has it. Even the dead, and the processed (paper) have it. A robot can have thoughts, AI is a sort of abstract form of nature. Trivia *Each element has an opposite: Darkness and light, Fire and Ice. *Water fits under ice, as ice is cold but water can be hot, so ice is more sutible of being the opposite of fire. *Electricity is ambiguously paired with Technology, but can also be paired with Fire (Heat) and Air (opposite to Earth) Category:Elements